Complications may be Good
by Midori no Kaori
Summary: This is a seme!Ichigo x uke!Grimmjow fic, in which grimmjow works at a gay host club and Ichigo finds out. Things get complicated, but not always necessarily for the bad. This may lead to a bit of angst later on in the story, so justing putting Hurt/comfort My first fic, please be gentle :3 CONTAINS PICS FOR FIC XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!, This will be my very first fic ever! :3 its an ichigoxgrimmjow fic, yes uke grimmjow! Although this may hint AizenxGin, but I just thought they would be the most suitable characters for the role, so sorry for those who may expect it a lot! **

**I'm still not sure what the title should be so it will probably change in the future**

**This is a school AU, so I hope you guys like it~ I hope Grimmjow doesn't seem too OOC, but he may**

**Currently this may be K+ or T, but it is DEFINITELY going up the M alley!**

**Enjoy~**

**Midorin**

"-and so I was thinking of maid outfits, what do you think, Grimmy?" asks a silver haired man with a lavender tint wearing an eerie smile.

"I dunno, dad, gotta go or I'm gonna be late" droned Grimmjow, not even looking at the man while picking up his school bag.

"Now, come on, you _are _going to be one of the people whose going to wear the outfit" says another man with dark chocolate hair and a slick of it running down the front of his face.

"WHAT?!" came the shocked reply from the blue-headed boy.

"Were you even listening" says the lavender head with a pout.

"Don't sulk, Gin, even if he ignores you, you know I'm here for you" exclaims the brown-haired man, delivering his cheesy line. He walks over and wraps his arm around Gin lovingly, holding Gin's chin between his fingers and bringing them close.

"Oh, Aizen" Gin starts to blush and closes the space and bringing Aizen into a passionate kiss.

"Dad…" The couple continue with their kiss, not noticing Grimmjow calling for them.

"DAD!"

"Yes?" reply the two men simultaneously, releasing their lips. Yes, that's right, Grimmjow has _two _fathers.

"I said, what do you mean about the outfits?!" growls Grimmjow, not liking where this was going. Gin gives a sigh while Aizen pats him on the back, earning a glare from Grimmjow.

"I guess I'll explain again" says Gin, letting out another sigh. "Well, I've come up with a new idea – with Aizen of course!" as Gin gives Aizen a nuzzle.

Grimmjow wrinkles his nose.

"That, waiters should wear outfits on occasions, or just a different theme each week!" exclaims Gin excitedly. "And, I thought we could start with maid outfits! I mean, this can give the customers a new thrill and a fresh environment each week! The hosts will also be wearing the outfits, but the waiters are quite popular with the customers too!" Gin grins happily with Aizen, then turning to look at a very, _very _dismayed Grimmjow. While still shocked speechless, Gin continues. "You _are_ a waiter, so of course you will be wearing it too! No exceptions. And here I was kind enough to ask for your opinion…" Gin's voice starts to fade from Grimmjow's mind as he tries to make sense of this. Slowly, stilled shocked by the news, he steps out of the house robotically, only to hear Gin shout after him, "We're starting tomorrow, on Friday!~". As Aizen and Gin see Grimmjow walk further into the distance, they began to head inside.

"Maybe we're too hard on him?" Gin says thoughtfully with a worried expression.

"It's ok, I've always thought that Grimmjow's sexuality is similar to ours, though he may not have realised yet" replied Aizen, giving Gin a loving smile, arm still wrapped around Gin, pulling them closer.

….

Fuck.

He couldn't believe it, it's not like he's gay, at least he thinks he's not, but his parents happen to be. AND they happen to own a GAY host club and he happens to be blackmailed by his dads to work (thankfully) only as a waiter instead of a host. Gin and Aizen promised not to tell the school and the public about their family's sexuality and about the host club as long as he worked at the club. Well, what choice did he have? It wasn't really all that bad, it's not like the club was a brothel! All he had to was serve drinks and takes orders, and now this! Now he has to cosplay with maid outfits and flash his panties at the customers (Ok, not literally, but still!). His parents really like making his life a living hell – Although Grimmjow will never admit that he's really thankful to have caring parents compared to others when you get adopted. It was just; his family is rather… different.

Finally accepting the new reality Gin had him face, Grimmjow glances at his watch.

"FUCK!" he swears out loud. Suddenly he starts sprinting at top speed, yes, he was going to be late. The reason why he even works at the club is to makes sure his school life and study was safe! Being late was not helping! Don't get him wrong, it's not like he loves school or homework, but raising suspicion was NEVER and option.

As the school building comes into view, Grimmjow raises his speed even more. Finally reaching his destination, he dashes past the closing gates just in time, leaping up the stairs, slamming the door open at slumping onto his chair trying to catch his breath, just to hear the bell ring.

"Close one, eh?" says a voice from behind. Grimmjow turns around to find his buddy, Stark with his arms crossed on the desk and his head in his arms. For a lazy person, he was always on time.

"Yeah, my dads were keeping me" says Grimmjow with an annoyed tone.

Stark chuckled, "Heh, did your dad come up with some new idea for the hos—"before he could finish his sentence, Grimmjow quickly clasps his hand over Starks mouth.

"Shh! What did I tell ya about mentioning the club at school" whispers Grimmjow angrily, giving Stark a glare. Stark was the only friend from school that knew about Grimmjow's little family secret and about his part-time job.

"But yeah, a fuckin' crazy idea" spat Grimmjow, withdrawing his hand, then leaning closer to Stark and lowering his voice, "I have to fuckin' dress-up each week in something different! And tomorrow I have to play maid!" Stark couldn't help but snicker.

"I have to bring my camera when I come" saying that while at the same time trying to stifle a laugh, earning himself a hard kick to the shin.

….

**Ichigo POV**

"Hey, Ichigo!" I turn around to find my friend, Keigo coming from the other side of the classroom, waving at me with a goofy smile.

"Hey, Keigo, what's up?" Keigo pulls a chair as sits at my desk, unwrapping his lunch.

"Well, actually I thought we need to catch up! I found this really nice host club with a bunch of hotties, they'll only come flocking if you're there! Wanna go?" I could see the pleading in his eyes, sometimes I just can't refuse.

"Alright, who's going?"

"Well, erm, you, Mizuiro, Chad and me! Though Chad didn't really want to come…" Keigo kinda looked guilty at the end. Chad probably couldn't help when one of his friends pleaded, he's too nice for his own good, but I'm not the one to talk. A Host club huh, never been to one of those, might be interesting. I've had a few girls here and there, but the relations didn't really last very long, I just never really loved them that much. Or, maybe it's just because I'm bi, I get interested in guys too, but it's not like I found anyone that I would date yet.

"Uh..Hueco Mundo Street..." I mutter to myself as I look for the host club Keigo told me about. I think it was called 'Soul Society'? Weird name for a host club. As I walk past some shops and other host clubs, I lay my eyes on bright neon lights, around the sign board there are light bulbs surrounding the title. The title itself is an eye-catching electric blue in cursive writing, spelling 'Las Noches'. The attractive sign draws me to the shop, then finding out that it's a host club. I lean closer to peer through the window to only see male hosts and male guests, then it hit me. It's a gay host club. Pulling away from the window, from the corner of my eye, I catch Keigo waving at me. That's when I realised 'Soul Society' was right next to the gay club I was checking out. Feeling awkward, I walked towards Keigo and the gang.

'Hey, did I make you guys wait?'

'Nah. We didn't wait for long! Let's go get those chicks!' Keigo said with a large grin while walking into the club and being all hyped up, Mizuiro gave Keigo a you're-so-immature-I-don't-know-you look and Chad just follows closely behind. I give 'Las Noches' one last look before following the rest into the building.

….

**Grimmjow POV**

"I'm home" I shout as I walk through the door and kicking my shoes off.

"Welcome home!" I hear Gin's voice ringing out through the hallway. "You start in 15 minutes so get ready, Aizen is already helping at the club!"

I sigh as I walk up the stairs to my room, leaving my school bag on the ground somewhere and flopping onto my bed. I'm so exhausted because I've been thinking about tomorrow's stupid cosplay. Today will be my last day of (at least) enjoyable work.

Sighing again, I began to strip and change into my waiter clothes, a black tail coat and black suit pants, a white shirt inside and a black bow tie as a finishing touch. I would never be bothered to wear such troublesome clothes if I weren't working at the club. After a while, I get used to it – but I do have to give credit to Gin, for a crazy guy he sure has style.

Checking my appearance one more time, I head towards the host club. The host club is two stories high which is connected to our house which is also two levels. On the second floor, there are reservable private rooms for those who wanna get it on, now that I think about it, our host club's services aren't half bad. A door on the ground floor connects the host club and our house. I make my way towards the connecting door; I straighten myself one last time and enter the host club.

The club is always bustling with life, everyone is really close which is what I like about the club. I make my way to Aizen which is at the counter close to the entrance of the shop.

"So what do ya want me to do today?"

"Ah, son, good timing. I thought we could trial with the outfits today!" Oh no, not already! And here I was thinking that this was going to be my last enjoyable work day! Before I could react, out of nowhere, Aizen whipped out something and put it on my head.

"What the hell!?" I protest as I feel the object on my head. I then look in the reflection on the glass counter... Freakin' cat ears! And blue ones that match my hair...what. the. HELL.

"I had them custom made so that it would go with your unique hair" Aizen said with a smile, oh how I want wipe it right off.

"What about the other waiters?" I growled, still fidgeting with the cat ears.

"Oh, I did say we're trailing, so only you are wearing them!"

"WHAT!"

"We're giving out feedback sheets to all the customers to see if they like the new kink, then we'll decide! Anyway, from now till 7pm, I want you working inside, and from 7pm till 9pm, I want you to go outside to escort customers" And with that, Aizen leaves with a shit eating grin towards Gin who was waving at him at the back. I can feel my blood boil, why me? Why did I have to be the one?

"Oh yes, before I forget" Aizen pulls out something and stuffs it down the back of my pants, I will NOT admit that I did not make the manliest noise. I look and I see a fucking cat tail, fucking blue too, courtesy of Gin.

I storm off towards the bar to take drink orders. That's when I can feel that all eyes were on me, I can feel my face heat up and I know I'm blushing now. I catch a glimpse of my most hated customer. Shit.

"Ooh, come here, kitty, kitty" says the customer sitting at a table closest to me.

"Shut up Nnoitra!" I snap back, he only responds with a snicker. Nnoitra Jiruga, I hate his guts, the one customer that I do not want to bother with. He is also a fucking pervert molester, always looking for chances to feel me up, the incredible creep.

"Bad kitty" he says with a smirk as he slaps by butt. I am this close, thiiis close to punching him through the roof. Shooting him a death glare and swatting his hand away, I make my way to the bar. Today is not going to be a good day. Trying to wear my best smile, I walk to the nearest table to take an order.

….

**Ichigo POV**

All the flashing light and noise are making me dizzy and I didn't even drink at all. To my right is Keigo whooping and shouting with his arms over a girl's shoulder on each side, he's definitely drunk. On my left is Chad and Mizuiro, each receiving attention by three other girls. Mizuiro seems to be fine with it, but Chad seems uncomfortable. I intentionally make myself squeezed between them so that the girls will leave me alone, I didn't like the host club at all. I peek at my watch, 8:30pm. I take another glance at Keigo, he's totally wasted and I bet his wallet's going to be the same soon. Mizuiro seems to be a little tired and Chad was already uncomfortable since the beginning. Time to go home, yay! I need some fresh air; this place is soaked in perfumes and it's making me sick.

Chad and Mizuiro supports the staggering Keigo as I help him get his wallet out, aaand as I predicted, after paying the fees, his wallet is clean out. Comforting my drunken friend, we step outside and I take in a breath of cool air. It was already dark, but the street was lightened up by the flashing neon lights of the shops.

….

He is still rather bothered by the cat ears he was wearing, but Grimmjow still had to go outside of the shop to escort customers in and out. Though he likes it better inside than outside, it was getting quite stuffy inside and he didn't want to put up with the incredible creep, Nnoitra. After waving goodbye at a customer, Grimmjow looks at his watch, 8:30. Still 30 minutes left, Grimmjow was getting restless since he still had a pile of homework to get through. He glances over to the host club next door, they are quite busy too. Then he sees a flash of orange. Orange? Grimmjow looks closer and realises that it was a boy around his age with orange hair. Then he looks even closer, why did the boy seem kind of familiar?

Oh. FUCK.

Ichigo walks out of Soul Society with his 3 friends as they help one drunken friend. Ichigo waves at the gang as they head in the other direction since Ichigo came from the opposite direction. When he turns around, he sees Las Noches again; the electric blue always catches his attention. He looks away to see blue again, but blue hair. At the entrance of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo sees a boy around his own age with vibrant blue hair, and is that cat ears? Ichigo finds himself walking closer, only to find out that they boy belonged to his class in school. That's right, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Ichigo never really talked to him before but he always stood out with that blue hair of his. When Ichigo came out of his thoughts, Grimmjow happens to be looking at him too as they made eye contact. That's when Ichigo realises something. What the _hell_ is Grimmjow doing in a place like _this_? Let alone dressed in a tail coat and _cat ears and a cat tail_?

Ichigo watches Grimmjow's expression turn from confused to horrified to a deep red blush. _Cute _was what Ichigo thought. Before Ichigo could walk up to him, Ichigo sees Grimmjow rush inside Las Noches and out of sight. Ichigo feels himself smirk; something is getting really interesting.

**Did you guys like it? Please review, i love them XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay, a second chapter! XD How was the first, i hope you guys liked it :3**

'Oh, fuck, man, FUCK!' Grimmjow repeats those words over and over again in his mind and out loud as he writes his homework with the most menacing aura yet.

'Dammit, I've really done it this time!' He exclaims as he finishes writing his last sentence for the homework and stuffs it in his bag. From his seat he rolls onto the ground then onto the bed with his face buried in his pillow and didn't move. Meanwhile Gin and Aizen peer through the door gap and sees their writhing son in his room and they were not feeling too sure about what's going on with him. All they know was that Grimmjow suddenly rushed backed into Las Noches and went back to the house, both of them couldn't ask because the club was at its peak hour. Reluctantly, Gin knocks on the door.

'Leave me alone' mumbles Grimmjow from his same position on the bed.

'Did something happen? You can tell us' said Gin, hoping that he doesn't step on a land mine. There was a moment of pause, a very long one in fact, then suddenly, Grimmjow sat up from his position.

'He saw' Both Gin and Aizen looks at each other puzzled, 'You'll have to elaborate a bit more, son'.

'I said…he SAW!' Grimmjow rushes up to his door, slams it and locks it. Ah, they stepped on the land mine, though it really wasn't that hard to step on one of Grimmjow's land mines. With nothing really else they could do, the couple walked back towards their quarters.

…

Grimmjow slowly sat up from his daze, he was never really a morning person. As he starts to reach for his uniform, suddenly all the memories from the previous day start flowing back. That's right, yesterday a classmate saw him work at Las Noches. What was his name again? Something strawberry….?

'KUROSAKI ICHIGO' he shouted as he jumped out of his bed, Kurosaki Ichigo saw him! Today it would be best for him to avoid him, cause we all know what's going to come. Grimmjow tiredly crawls out of his bed and wearing his uniform, today was not a good day. After breakfast in silence and he was about to step out of the house Gin passes him a voodoo doll.

'The Fu-'

'Don't say anything; if you have a grudge, just use this, it always makes me feel better!' Grimmjow gave him a sceptical look, he knew his dads were weird.

'No thanks…and it's nothing, yesterday was just…nothing, and I don't need THIS either' as he shoves the voodoo doll back to Gin.

'Aww, alright, but it really works!' With that Grimmjow left the house mumbling something about weird dads.

Grimmjow walked at a slow pace as he tried to gather his thoughts.

One, Kurosaki saw me.

Two, people gossip.

Three, deal with dad would be completely useless in the end.

Damn it! Why did he have to be so careless? But why were his school mates near the host club districts anyway?

While still trying to sort out the mess in his head, when turning a corner, an impact hit him as he fell backwards on to the ground.

'Look where you're going!' Grimmjow growled, only to become a mewl as he realised Kurosaki was right in front of him. For a moment they just looked at each other awkwardly. Grimmjow slowly got to his feet and started to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his arm.

'Was that…you at the er…Las Noches?_' ppfft, he even remember the the name_, thought Grimmjow. Sighing, knowing that there's nothing he can do about it now, he shook his arm out of ichigo's grasp and crossed his arms. 'Yeh, so what huh?' Grimmjow threw his best glare, most people would cower, but not Ichigo.

'I want a preposition' Ichigo said with surprising confidence. _Great, now the threat comes. _'I…want to visit your ga-…Las Noches, if yes, I'll remain silent about me seeing you there'

'Say WHAT?' Grimmjow nearly shouted so loud that the whole area would hear. 'Why would you want to do that? Are you gay?'

'Curious' Ichigo said flatly, really that was all to it, ignoring the gay part, though he did find the bluenette slightly…attractive.

'You'll really keep the deal? Cuz if ya don't, you won't wake up to see tomorrow' grimmjow threatened.

'Whoa, just wanted to see' Ichigo held is hands up to show no offence, 'But not only once, I want to…go a few times'. This is not going to go anywhere thought grimmjow, with a defeated sigh, he nodded and walked towards the schools direction. Did he just see Kurosaki fist pump…? Today's gonna be a long day…

…

As Grimmjow walked out of the school, Ichigo stood by the gate waiting for him. Reluctantly, he walked towards Ichigo and beckoned Ichigo to follow him. As they started to walk, there was an awkward silence, Grimmjow decided to break it.

'Ok, look… I know this is fucked up and stuff..but … Las Noches is my house and my dads own it...' grimmjow waited for a DA FUCK?! Response, only to be replied by a chuckle.

'That's kinda fresh, and …interesting I guess' Ichigo said with a smile, this is getting very interesting he thought. Grimmjow gave him a pointed look.

Once again, Ichigo arrived at Las Noches, except it was still day and the neon lights were off. Before they went in Grimmjow warned him.

'Umm…my dads are a bit… eccentric, so don't let what they say get to you' and without further ado, Grimmjow grabbed the keys out from his pocket, unlocked the door and went in. On the way in Ichigo observed the place, it was similar to the Host club he went to yesterday, except the layout was slightly different. As they went further in, they reached a staff only door, and when they went in, Ichigo was a bit surprised. It was exactly the same a normal house, they were at the end of a hall, the doors on the sides led to the kitchen, toilets, living room, and at the end of the hall way was stairs that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

'I'm home!' grimmjow shouted, and was immediately greeted by a fluffy white thing thrown at his face.

'Change into that, I want to see if it fits properly!~' The owner of the voice came out from the living room, followed by another man. Feeling kind of nervous, Ichigo did a little bow and 'sorry for intruding'

'Um, the one who just threw stuff at me is my dad, Gin, and the guy behind is my dad Aiz-' before he could finish, he realised the 'fluffy thing' is a maid outfit, extremely revealing. Grimmjw felt his face heat up and turned to his dads.

'What. Is. This.'

'Oh darling, I thought I told you the other day that we're trying out themes for the first time today! The feedback was amazing! Everybody absolutely loved the kink, especially on everybody's favourite waiter!' Gin and Aizen then notice the oranged hair boy next to grimmjow.

'My, who's his?" Both walk up to ichigo, poking him here and there.

'... don't tell me he's your boyfriend!' Ichigo felt his face heat up a bit, and leaning away from the two inspecting fathers.

'NO HE'S NOT!' Grimmjow shouted, with a sigh he continues, 'He's Kurosaki Ichigo, he just wanted to visit the club…'

'Oh.. pity… I mean—Welcome to our humble home~' Gin said happily and wrapping his arms around Aizen. 'But you're still changing into the dress! It's an order!'

Mumbling a 'whatever', grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. He threw his bag and the dress onto is bed and settled on the floor, ichigo just followed suit. Once again, silence…

'Er… they were quite…eccentric' Grimmjow just sighed at the comment.

'Look, there's still some time till the club opens, and I still have to change into the blasted maid outfit, so you can wait here or downstairs in the living' with that, Grimmjow stood up and proceeded to stripping his clothes off. Ichigo suddenly realises what grimmjow had just said.

'Wait—What? You're actually gonna change into the dress..?—And, you're changing here..?' Grimmjow was already down to his boxers, and he definitely had a sexy figure, Ichigo had to avert his eyes so that he doesn't stare.

'Well, yeah, I do work at the club ya know, or I'll get blackmailed by my freakin parents' Grimmjow mumbled the last part. 'Plus, I'm used to it, though the maid outfit is new' he said grudgingly, it's not like he wanted to change into that fluffy thing, but he didn't really have a choice. I

'If you feel uncomfortable, you can go to the living room ya know,' Grimmjow said as he tried to figure out how to wear the outfit, they're quite complicated!

'It's…okay, I'll stay, we're both guys anyway' Ichigo gave out a trembly laugh and Grimmjow just shrugged and continued changing.

Grimmjow's back was facing him so he didn't have to worry about staring. He was mesmerised by the way Grimmjow's muscles moves as he reached down for the knee-high black silk socks and slipping them on, the way the fabric clung onto his skin was absolutely sexy. The skirt was also very short and fluffed up, grimmjow even had to roll up his boxers so they didn't show. The skirt was black with white sakura prints on it and with dash patterns on the edge of the skirt and white frills off the edge. The top had a black bow in the middle of the chest area and a criss cross of the ribbon down the chest. The sleeves where like kimono sleeves and they also had similar prints to the skirt. The back of the top has a very low v-shaped collar that revealed grimmjow's back, and it only has a criss cross of ribbons that covered his back, and the ribbons end with a large bow at the waist and the bow strand were so long that it dangled down to knee height. Lastly, grimmjow slipped a black head band with frilly white edges and dangling black bows at the ends. The clothes made grimmjow's body seem more skinny and lithe, the dress showed off his legs and outlined the perfect curve of his waist, Ichigo was practically drooling at the sight.

As Grimmjow turned around, Ichigo quickly wipes away the drool. Though it wasn't only him that was feeling embarrassed. When Grimmjow turns around, he has a slightly pink tinge on his cheeks and he couldn't look Ichigo in the face.

'Uh…I'm just gonna go tell my dad and… YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!' Grimmjow half shouts and mumbles the last part and rushes out of the room, leaving Ichigo to gape at the view of Grimmjow's ass as the wind from running lifted the skirt. Ichigo felt a _dokin_, but quickly shook away the feeling, anybody would be aroused by a hot body… it's not like he's in love with grimmjow…

…

As Grimmjow rushes out of his room, he could feel the rise in his heartbeat and the heat of the flush on his face. Damn it! This was freakin' embarrassing! He did a few breath ins and outs and he walked to the living.

'How do I look' he said as he leans against the entrance of the living room. The two fathers turn towards him and squeal. Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

'As expected of our beautiful son' Aizen said with a grin. Gin was grinning an even creepier grin and walked towards Grimmjow.

"Oh Grimmy, you look dashin! But there's one last touch to this outfit to make it complete!" Grimmjow felt his gut drop, he does not have a good feeling about this. Gin pulls out from his pocket a nice and lacey underwear that was half transparent and frilly on the edges. Do I have to mention that it matches the main outfit?

'You have GOT to be FUCKING KIDDING me!' Grimmjow almost, almost shouts in rage, but really, mostly in embarrassment. Grimmjow backs away but was too late! From nowhere, Aizen comes up behind him and holds Grimm's arms in a lock as Gin proceeds to pull off Grimm's boxers and smoothly slip the underwear on. By this time Grimmwjow has already given up and just lets Gin do this thing.

'There! Perfect!' Gin exclaims and Aizen lets go of Grimmjow. 'Well, look at the time, it's 5:30! Time to open the club!' Both Gin and Aizen head towards the shop. 'Oh, and careful the skirt is short!' Gin calls, and his chuckle echoes from the club. Grimmjow decides the current events can't be helped. He goes back upstairs to call Ichigo.

Grimmjow walks into his room to find Ichigo still standing.

'Oi, come on, the shop's opening' Grimmjow says by the doorway. Ichigo blinks then realises he had been frozen after seeing Grimmjow's ass.

'Ah, er..right' Ichigo says a bit nervously then follows Grimmjow as they head towards the club.

…

The club fills quickly. Precisely, it opens at 6pm so that customers can enjoy a good dinner with their favourite hosts, but some people are waiting outside before 6pm. At 6:30 and the club was already packed, bustling with life and customers, just like any other day. Except today, there was a not so inconspicuous grimmjow in a maid outfit roaming the club. We ALL gotta admit, Grimmjow is a hot piece of ass, and EVERYONE was oogling at him.

Grimmjow was already feeling uncomfortable with the itch of the lacing underwear and the maid outfit, it wasn't really helping with everyone burning a hole in the back of his head. Not to mention, that one of them was his classmate. Ichigo. He walks up to Ichigo's table, next to Ichigo was Stark, who of course decides to come on the day he was dressed up.

'Hey sexy' Stark chuckled, 'So you decided to be a little more loose with your secret' and Stark pulls on a lazy grin.

'Shut it, he found out by accident, and YOU' as Grimmjow points a finger, digging into Ichigo's chest, 'You BETTER not tell anyone about this!'

'You have my word, I'm not that cheap to just go gossiping' Ichigo said. With a huff, Grimmjow stalkes off, then he felt a nudge.

'You got an eye for Grimm' Stark asks, still with the lazy expression but a tinge of mischievousness underneath. Ichigo felt a blush, but shook his head, trying to calm his heartbeat.

'Hey, Grimm's a good guy, I'm sure you'll come to love'im' Stark said with a grin as he sipped his whiskey.

'Do you like Grimmjow?' Ichigo asks as he drinks his tequila.

'Naaahh, we're childhood friends, he's like a brother to me, I think you guys would make a good match' the last bit making Ichigo choke on his tequila.

'You think?' as he coughs and wipes his mouth. His eyes wander back to Grimmjow, watching him serve drinks in that maid outfit. A slight bush always hanging on Grimmjow cheeks, and the occasional laugh when a customer cracks a joke.

Maybe Grimmjow would be the one, the first time worth going out with a guy.

Grimmjow turns around and meets Ichigo's eyes. Grimjow gives him a nervous smile, then goes back to serving drinks.

Yeah. Definitely gonna be worth it.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Review if you can ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL, I happen to have a bit more time on my hands lately, and I've been itching to continue the story, so here's a new chapter XD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, faved and followed! It's my first fic so it was very encouraging!**

**This is slightly towards M, so watch out! No smex yet though he hee /gets shot**

**GO TO MY TUMBLR TO LOOK AT GRIMM'S MAIN OUTFIT!**

**My tumblrs is in my profile :D**

**Please tell me if you want more of these :3**

**Anyway, without further ado**

**Enjoy~**

**Grimmjow POV**

The night has been going smoothly so far. No one has flipped his skirt or molested him, just a few cat calls and some dirty jokes, otherwise, no harm done. Maybe the maid outfit wasn't so bad after all, just a bit uncomfortable.

Grimmjow then completely regrets thinking that. He feels a hand on his leg as it slowly slips under his skirt, and lets out a little yelp. Grimmjow knew only one customer that would openly harass him, and that was none other than the incredible creep, Nnoitra.

'Did you just let out a cute mewl for me?' Nnoitra lets out a mocking laugh and attempts to flip Grimmjow's skirt, but Grimmjow moves away just in time and swats Nnoitra's hand away.

'Seriously stop tryin ta fell me up you creep' Grimmjow spat, he felt sick in the stomach whenever Nnoitra tried to molest him.

'How could I ever stop? Not until I get a good squeeze of that ass' Nnoitra lets out another laugh, then discreetly, pushes over his drink, tipping it over Grimmjow's dress, a smirk slowly forming on Nnoitra's lips. Grimmjow didn't realize it until it hit him. His dress was dripping with cocktail, right in front of his crotch, yeah, juuuust great.

'Aw man you fucking jerk, Gin's gonna be so fucking mad' Grimmjow gives a good kick in Nnoitra's direction only to be dodged, then rushes to the club bathroom to clean the mess before Gin finds out. However, Grimmjow fails to notice Nnoitra follow after him into the bathroom.

….

**Ichigo POV**

Ichigo finishes his second tequila, his vision just slightly fuzzy. He wasn't weak to alcohol, but tends to get tipsy easily, just never down right drunk.

He notices Grimmjow rushing off towards the bathrooms, with a tall lanky guy slowly follow after him, but Grimmjow failing to notice. Ichigo narrows his eyes at this. He looks over to Stark who was on his 5th glass of whiskey, yet he was not even close to getting tipsy, or did he just have a sleepy expression all the time?

'Who's that tall lanky dude?'

'Oh him. He's Nnoitra, Grimmjow's most hated customer' Stark chuckles at this then continues, 'he's got a thing for Grimm, always trying to harass him.' Then Starks moves closer to Ichigo then whispers, 'be it sexually or not'. Ichigo's eyes widen at this. He immediately stands up and staggers a bit as he runs to the bathroom. Stark raises an eyebrow at this, then returns to his whiskey.

Ichigo doesn't know why he seems to have a sense of urgency when seeing Nnoitra follow after Grimmjow. He could feel his possessiveness and overprotectiveness kicking in. He wanted to protect Grimmjow from Nnoitra, and definitely did NOT want him being molested by Nnoitra. And suddenly, his mind was set. Maybe it was love at first sight, believe it or not. He never believed in such a saying. But perhaps, the first time he saw the dash of blue at night under the neon lights, seeing grimmjow at Las Noches, he had fallen for Grimmjow. True that he doesn't know that much about Grimmjow yet, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted by his appearance, but there was something about him that made Ichigo want to pull him into arms and hug him tight. He wanted to make Grimmjow his.

With his thoughts gather, Ichigo went towards the Bathrooms with a will anew.

**Grimmjow POV (mostly-ish?)**

'Fuck, I hope this doesn't stain' Grimmjow gets some tissue, wets it then rubs vigorously at the cocktail splotch on the skirt. Before he notices the shadow behind him, a hand clasps over his mouth and another hand grabbing his wrist from behind. Grimmjow looks to find a Nnoitra with lust filled eyes staring back at him.

His thought about the situation? FUCK.

Grimmjow struggles but Nnoitra's grip was surprisingly strong, and from Grimmjow's position, it was hard to draw any strength. Grimmjow then froze when he felt something hard poking his backside. Oh crap, is this guy sporting a boner? So he was seriously into me. Grimmjow gave another struggle and a muffled sound, probably 'let me go, you sick bastard!'

'Now, now my little bitch, you don't wanna call anyone in to spoil my fun, right? I've been restraining myself, but man, that outfit did it, I'm gonna give it to ya real hard. You seem like a slut so I bet you're gonna love the feeling of my cock in your ass! Blame your club's new cosplay policy for pushing me over the edge!' Nnoitra whispers into Grimmjow's ear, and pulls him into one of the stalls. A _click, _locking the door.

If Nnoitra harassing him previously was him retaining himself, then what the HELL would he do when he wasn't?

Now Grimmjow was really panicking now. Fucking Nnoitra was stronger than he thought, comparing to the skinny lanky look he had. Grimmjow had his fair share of fights, and trust me, he was NOT weak, but somehow Nnoitra was overpowering him. Plus, the maid outfit and the airy feeling of wearing lacey underwear made him feel more weak and vulnerable than usual. The one thought that was repeating through his mind were _FUCK I'm actually seriously gonna get raped!_

Grimmjow was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt restraints being tied to his wrists behind his back. He felt the back of the maid outfit loosing, realizing that Nnoitra used the bow ribbon to bind his wrists. Grimmjow then notices that his mouth wasn't covered anymore.

'Fucking creep, let me go! Don't let me make you!' he threatens, but he can feel the slight tremble in his voice, he definitely felt that this is it.

Nnoitra lets out a creepy laugh like the creep he was the said, 'Let's shut up that annoying mouth of yours, huh? Don't worry, I'll release it once the sounds you make are moans'. Nnoitra pulls off the tie he was wearing (he is a business man lol) and gags Grimmjow. Nnoitra sets Grimmjow on the toilet seat, ready to claim his prize, drinking in the delicious sight of Grimmjow in a maid outfit, gagged and wrists bound behind his back. His hair was a bit roughed up, and was slightly panting from the struggle earlier. Nnoitra felt his cock twitch at the sight. Grimmjow was feeling extremely humiliated with the situation, he tries kicking and trashing out, only to have his two ankles caught and lifted up to makes his legs make a V shape. Grimmjow felt himself die and bit and heat up with a blush when he notices Nnoitra stare at his lacey undies.

'Well, well, someone was ready to do the full cosplay eh?' Nnoitra licks his lips then proceeds to use his teeth to slowly pull down the knee-high socks, licking nipping the inside of Grimmjow's thigh. Grimmjow whimpers a bit under his gag as he squeezes his eye shut, this can't be happening!

Nnoitra proceeds to pull of both socks with is teeth, then holds onto both ankles as he caresses around the hem of the underwear. He trails a long lick over the underwear then slipping his unsually long tongue inside the underwear. This made Grimmjow stiffen instantly, then struggles even more vigouously, but Nnoitra's grip were strong on his ankles. Then, a single though passed through his mind.

_Adults always have their way, there's no way a child like you can do anything._

No..No! He will not be weak like he used to be back then. Unwanted memories start to resurface and seem to drown him in the past.

No, not this again.

Grimmjow's struggle weaken, his eyes seem to glaze over as his body becomes slack.

'Huh? Lost your fight already kitty? I was expecting more fire from you, baby' Nnoitra snickers as he starts to pull the undies down Grimmjow's hips.

_Please. Someone, help. Dad….. Gin, Aizen…..HELP_

Nnoitra slips the lace underwear off and gropes Grimmjow ass, he then slithers a finger around his entrance. Before he could thrust a finger, he heard the Bathroom doors open with a _BANG_.

Grimmjow, snaps out of it, suddenly realizing his chance, he starts to pick at the ribbon around his wrist and starts to shake his ankles from Nnoitra's grip. As if I'll let this creep rape me, Adult or not, FUCK him!

Before Nnoitra could retaliate to the situation, he felt a chill down his spine, feeling a glare in his direction. His face snapped up to find a man with bright orange hair, and eyes that seem to glow red with age. Ichigo was had one hand holding the top of the door frame, while his legs was in a squatting position, balancing on the thin door frame, looming over Nnoitra. He then jumped down into the small space of the stall.

'What the FUCK? Who are you!' Nnoitra shouts, letting go of Grimmjow's ankles and throws a punch towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodges smoothly to the side then drives a knee-kick into Nnoitra's gut. Nnoitra gasps as he felt bile rising up his throat, and he coughs as he collapses to the floor.

Ichigo quickly rushes over to grimmjow. Under his haze of rage when he saw Nnoitra, he hadn't really noticed, but Grimmjow was looking extremely hot. Grimmjow was now even more disheveled with no socks on and a piece of lace underwear dangling off one of his legs. Averting his gaze from Grimmjow's lower body, he quickly removed the gag and untied his wrists.

Something seemed to be a little off, Grimmjow's eyes were as if clouded, like he was distracted… was there a tinge of fear? Out of concern he gave Grimmjow a little shake.

'Are you ok?' Grimmjow responded with a nod. Ichigo could barely hear it, but he heard Grimmjow mutter a thanks as he stood up.

Weeeelll, that was a bad choice.

Without the back bow ribbon supporting the main dress, as Grimmjow stood up and took one step, Ichigo was rewarded with Grimmjow in his birthday suit as the dress slipped off Grimmjow and landed as a pile at his feet. Both boys blush madly, and Grimmjow scrambles to tug on the dress and _this _time, using one of his arms to hold up his maid outfit.

'Well that was awkward…' Grimmjow said with a nervous laugh, then walking out of the stall, making sure to give Nnoitra a good stomp and kick as he made his way out.

'Erm, hey Ichigo' Grimmjow halted at the Bathroom entrance. He hesitated a bit and fiddled with the hem of the dress. 'Could you not tell my Dads about this?' Ichigo was a bit taken back by the question, why would Grimmjow want to hide the fact that Nnoitra just nearly raped him?

Before he could control his mouth, his ran his mouth. 'Why?' was his question. Grimmjow averted his eyes.

'I have my reasons, but I can't tell you….now, but thanks for the save back there' Grimmjow felt heat on his cheeks, realizing that ichigo has most definitely seen him in is most vulnerable moments. Vulnerable, should I mention, sexually vulnerable too?

Ichigo smiles with understanding and nods, 'Hey, I know I just officially met you yesterday, but, if you want to talk, you can always ask me'. Realising what he had just said, he quickly brought his hands up in defence, 'Er… I er…. I don't you have to ask _me,_ but I er… I'm not trying to blackmail you….er.. You know? I mean, er….. can we be friends?' ichigo felt his face flush with heat. He just made a stuttering mess of himself.

Grimmjow gave him a weird expression, but then he lets out a light hearted laugh, 'you're funny' Grimmjow couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips seeing Ichigo so flustered. And _he _was supposed to be the one in the tight spot, being seen molested and all.

'Yeah, you're funny, but sure, we can be friends' Grimmjow chuckles, flashing his signature grin as he walks out of the Bathroom. Leaving a very dumbfound but fist pumping ichigo, screaming YESSS internally.

Ichigo then realized there was the still winded Nnoitra on the floor. Well, well, what should we do with him?

….

After the events, Grimmjow's heart was still beating a million miles per hour. Well what would you expect, he was nearly raped. But, that was not his main concern. He could still feel the those memories lingering and clinging onto him like cobwebs. Trying not to think too much, he went back into the house and changed into normal waiter uniform. He then heads back to the club. Well, he does have to find a way to pin something on Nnoitra so that he'll be banned from the club!

'Hey Dad' Gin turns around to find Grimmjow back in normal waiter clothes.

'Where did your main outfit go? Don't tell me something happened! That was custom made…' Grimmjow could feel Gin's not-so-happy-about-situation aura pouring off him. Fidgeting a bit, Grimmjow came up with the best excuse.

'Erm..well, you see, Nnoitra was being a bastard, and he er.. attacked Ichigo…er.. then in the process, _Nnoitra_ knocked over his drink onto the outfit, so I had to change…..' after finishing his explanation, he swallows hard and waits for a response.

'What! Outrageous, let me go see if Ichigo's alright!' Gin rushes off, and grimmjow follows after. Gin find Ichigo just outside the club, dragging an unconscious Nnoitra.

'What's this? I thought Nnoitra was the one attacking?' Gin questions suspiciously. Ichigo could feel himself start to sweat, he looks to grimmjow, while grimmjow just waves franticly behind Gin. He then draws his thumb across his neck, probably meaning, _if you don't fucking play along, not only am I in trouble, so are you!_

'Er, yeah! Nnoitra attacked me, probably because he was drunk and I was er…talking to grimmjow' Ichigo could still see Gin eyeing him in suspicion, then grimmjow spoke up.

'Yeah, Nnoitra attacked him, but Ichigo was pretty strong so he knocked him out' Grimmjow sweat dropped at this, not sure if his dad was gonna buy their story.

'hmm….. I see, our club strictly forbids violence, but since Ichigo was acting in self defence, I'll let you off the hook' Gin says with a smile, which suddenly turns menacing as he turns towards the unconscious Nnoitra.

'As for _you_, I don't want to _ever _see your mug at our club!' Gin gives a sharp kick in Nnoitra's stomach, both Ichigo and Grimmjow jump back at the action then watched Gin head back inside. He halted before the door.

'You two, thank you for telling me, to be honest, Nnoitra has been on my nerves too nee, since he gives our little Grimmy so much grieve' giving a blow kiss in Grimmjow's direction then goes in the club.

They both stood there, not believing that Gin had actually bought their fiasco story. An awkward silence hung in the air as the two just stood there. Then Grimmjow decided to break the silence.

'Well, that went better than I thought' scratching the back of his neck as he looks side-ways in ichigo's direction.

'Yeah, it did' came the short reply, Ichigo looks in Grimmjow's direction only to find the two locked in eye contact. They both avert their eyes in embarrassment.

'Well, er…lets head back inside' said Grimmjow as he walks towards the club. 'Also, thanks again..'

Ichigo looked up at this, then smiled to himself, 'No problem, I…. I want to help my friends'

Grimmjow whips his head around, only to see a breath taking sight. Ichigo stood there under the night sky, the neon lights surrounding the area illuminated ichigo making him seem like he glowed, and lasting the heartwarming smile he directed towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow felts his heart skip a beat and his cheeks blush.

As the two walk towards Las Noches, both had a thought lingering in their minds.

_I want to know him more._

_Much more._

**Nyahaha~ Well, that was a tease and a lot of blushing going on, wasn't it? /gets stabbed & shot**

**Hope it wasn't awkward, never wrote any sexual stuff before, just read a bunch hahahahahah**

**There was a dash of angst, with a bit of grimm back story *o***

**Grimm's back story probably will not be revealed until grimm and ichigo get closer~ w**

**But I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review if you can :3**


End file.
